Zindagi?
by Maha fairy
Summary: rishtey, kehne ko to ye aik Chota sa lafz hai. aksar log inki ahmiyat ko nahi jaantey in ki ahmiyat sirf wahi janta hai jis ke pass ye na hoon iss aadmi ke pass saare rishtey they lekin iss ne sabko khud se dur kar diya. unn ke dil mein apne liye nafrat paida kar di. peep inside to know more. Last chapter posted
1. KABHI SOCHA?

**HI guys this story is based on Abhijeet.a little emotional and full of suspense .Hope u like this**

**Zindagi:**

All the officers were present except one. The one whom they love the most in this world. For whom they can sacrifice their own life but since a week they hate him. Even they say that they have no relation with him with their own Abhijeet. All of them talking to a person named Suraj

Acp: Suraj tum kal se Abhijeet ki Jaga yahan join kar sakte ho

Voice: koi bhi Abhijeet ki jaga Yahan join nahi karre ga

All turned and found Dcp standing at the door. He entered inside

Dcp: Abhijeet ki replacement

Acp: par sir yahan aik senior ki zaroorat hai

Dcp: Daya hai na yahan

Daya: par sir mein akele sab handle nahi kar sakta

DCp: ye tum keh rahe ho daya tum Abhijeet ki replacement chahte ho

Acp: sir ye hum sab chahte hain

Dcp: Salunkhe,Purvi,Rajat aur main aisa kuch nahi chahte aur waise bhi mein tumhara senior hoon mein jo chahe kar sakta hoon

Saying this he stormed of the bureau along with Suraj

Acp: ho kya gaya hai iss dcp ko pata nahi kyun uss gaddar ki side le raha hai

Purvi started taking steps backward and started crying

Purvi[sobbing+shouting]: nahi they mere bhai gaddar nahi they samjhey aap log nahi they mere bhai gaddar

Salunkhe came forward hugged herand patted her back to sooth her. He signaled something to RAjat and rajat went outside. Separating 4rm hug

Salunkhe: Purvi bache chup ho jao nahi tha Abhijeet gaddar waise bhi agar Abhijeet ko pata chala na k tum ro rahi ho to wo mughe nahi chorega

Acp: kya keh raha tu Salunkhe

Salunkhe: sach keh raha hun[purvi hold his hand] purvi mughe bolne do uss ne tumhe qasam di thi mughe nahi aur waise bhi kal sham tak inhe sach pata chal hi jana hai na to phir aaj kyun nahi

To Acp : Pradyuman tum beta kehte they na tum use beta. Kaise bhul gaye tum k nakul ki mout ke baad sab se pehle wo aya tha tumhe hosla dene mugh se bhi pehle. Uss ne apne bête hone ka farz nibhaya lekin tum ne aik baap hone ka farz nahi nibhaya nahi nibha paye ne ye dekha k uss ke account mein 5 crore aaye hain ye nahi dekha k wo account wo apne naam par kyun register karwae ga ye nahi socha k jo account uss ne aik raat pehle apne naam par khulwaya ussi mein paise kaise a e. wo dcp jo kabhi kisi ki side nahi leta kaise us ski side lega kabhi socha tumne nahi tum use agar beta maante na to kabhi uss par shak na karte

To Daya:DAya tum bhai kehte they na use bhai agar use tumhari jaan leni hoti na to kabhi wo tumhe lagne wali goliyon ke saamne na aata. Tumne ye dekha k tumhara accident hua aur wo tumhe andekha kiye wahan se chala gaya ye socha k wahan Ambulance kahan se ai. Tumhari car ka feul leak ho raha tha aur ye aur wo ye jaanta tha yow o tumhe uss sunsaan jungle mein lekar gaya wo tumhe main road par bhi to lekar ja sakta tha wahan tumhara zyada bara accident hota tum ne ye socha bilkul bhi nahi socha.

Then Rajat enter with a big box in his hands and some letters.

**Guys put your eggs, tomatoes and slippers etc down mein pehle chap mein hi Abhi ko nahi maar rahi wo zinda hai lekin gayab hai kissi ko nahi pata k wo kahan hai [shayad kuch ko pata hai]**

**And I will update it on Monday if I got good reviews**


	2. Letters

**Thanks to eveyone ho reviewed on 1st chap.2nd chap ready ho gaya to post kar rahi hon next chap pata nahi kab tak ready ho jab ready ho jaye ga i wil update it.**

**AbhiSrk-ian: once again thank u very much**

**Artanish: agar mujhe daily reviews milte rahe to mein kisi ko nahi maroon gi soch lo**

**Rukhmani, Naina malik, 123, piya, abc, nisha, rajvi girl,hftjutuj, Saakshi, Palak 97, Allision,aditi, Rai-the-nightqueen, praise22, BHumi98, , , Krittika di and Loveabhi: THANK U VERY MUCH**

**Zindagi ch.2**

Rajat entered with a big box and some letters in hand. All of them were having tears hearing Salunkhe,s conversation. Salunkhe took Letters from RAjat and gave one one letter to each officer

Salunkhe: ye kuch Letters hain jo Abhijeet apne jaane se pehle tumhe dena chahta tha lekin wo nahi de paya uss ne humse kaha tha k hum tum logon ko de den uss k marne k baad lekin agar tumhe ye aaj hi mil jaen to zyada behtar ho ga

**Bhula dena mujhe**

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Tughe jeena hai mere bina**

**Safar yeh hai tera,yeh raasta tera**

**Tujhe jina hai...mere bine**

To Acp:

**Good morning/afternoon/evening sir mughe nahi pata k ye letter aap ko kab mile to teeno likh diye [**teary smile came on Acp,s face**] I m sorry sir mein ne aap se bohut battemizi ki kaan pakar kar sorry keh raha hun mein ne aap se jo kuch bhi kaha sir wo mein bilkul kehna nahi chahta tha** **sorry sir beta samajh kar maaf kar dena I know ke mein ne aap ko jo kuch bhi kaha wo maafi ke kabil nahi tha lekin mein jaanta hun ke aap mughe maaf kar denge cause u r not only the best father but also the bestest person of the world. Sir please Daya ko sambhal ligye ga sach jaanne ke baad wo kuch ulte seeedha na kar le **

Acp pov: Abhijeet mein itna acha nahi hun jitna tum mughe samajh rahe ho agar mein acha hota to kabhi tum par shak na karta, na karta tum par shak

**Ho teri saari shoharatein**

**Hai yeh dua...**

**Tugh pe saari rehmatein**

**Hai ye dua...**

To Daya:

**Hi daya. Bhai ya dost hone ka farz to mein nibha nahi paya aik collegue hone ke nate hi keh raha hun Daya apna khayal rakhna. Sachai janne ke baad kuch ulta sidha mat kar lena tum ne jo bhi kiya tha agar tumhaari jaga koi bhi hota to shayad wahi karta mein ne tumhe bohut hurt kiya na mein ne humara ghar tumhare naam par kar diya hai. Apni life mein aage barh jaana. Shreya ke father se mein ne baat kar li hai wo letter unhi ke pass hai wo shreya ko den de gain unho ne Siddhart ke dad ke paise wapis kar diye hain ab Shreya aur Siddhart ki sagai toot chuki hai shayad use tumhara letter bhi mil gaya ho. Apni life mein aage barh jaana mughe miss mat karna**

Daya pov:boss tum ne kitni asaani se keh diya na k tum mere kuch nahi lagte tum aisa kaise….. jaate jaate bhi tumhe meri khushi ka khayaal tha mein tumhare bagair kaise rahunga Abhi kaise

**Tughe jeena hai mere bina**

**Bhula dena mujhe **

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

To Taarika:

**Hey taarika ji hope k aap thik hoon gi aur Salunkhe sir ne aap ko tang na kia ho bohut pareshaan karte hain na kharous khin k oops sorry haan par mein kya karun plan sunte huwe bhi itna bole pata nahi aap kaise bardasht karti hain lekin agar Salunkhe sir na hote to Shayad hum bhi kabhi dost na bunte shuru mein me sirf Salunkhe sir ko tang karne ke liye aap se fliert karta tha lekin pata nahi kab ye flirt pyaar mein change ho gaya. pehli dafa Pyaar ka ahsaas ya jelousy keh ligye tab hua jab mein ne aap ko uss Sanyog ke saath dekha bohut gussa aya tha mughe lekin jab phir aap ne bataya k wo nri hai tab meri jaan mein jaan a i. aap ko pata hai mein ne to thik se khana bhi nahi khaya tha. Ab jaane se pehle aap se pehli aur shayad aakhri dafa keh raha hun I LOVE U TAARIKA JI lekin shayad hum kabhi aik na ho payen aap apni zindagi mein aage barh jaana aur mughe miss mat karna**

Taarika pov: I love u too abhi tum aisa keh bhi kaise akte ho k mein tumhe miss na karoon mein kaise zindagi mein aage barhoon gi kaise Abhi

**Tu hi hai kinaara tera**

**Tu hi to sahaara tera**

**Tu hi to taraana kal ka**

**Tu hi to fasaana kal ka**

To shreya:

**Hi Shreya hope tum thik ho gi. Mein ne tumhare dad se baat kar li thi tumhari shaadi Daya se hi hogi aur wo letter bhi tumhe jald mil jaye ga. Jaate jaate tumhe aik kaam sounp raha hun Daya ka dhyaan rakhna please wo bahar se jitna bhi strong banne ki koshish karre ander se wo wohi sentimental fool hai uss ko sambhal lena please**

Shreya pov: sir Daya sir ko to mein sambhalne ki koshish karoon gi lekin kya aap o lagta hai wo aap ke bagair khush reh payen ge. Hey bhagwaan please Abhijeet sir ko wapis bhaj do

**Khud pe yaqeen tu karna**

** tu apna khuda...(x2)**

To Freddy:

**Freddy tum ab agar aatma se darre na to mein aatma ban kar roz tumhe daraon ga roz bureau mein mein to nahi hung a jis koo tum bhabhi ji ki shikayatein lagao ge aik kaam karna tum Pankaj ko bhabhi ji shikayatein laga dena phir wo bhabhi ko bata de ga thik hai aur meri taraf se bhabhi ji tumhe daant diya karre gi apna khayal rakhna aur zyada mat khana warna mote ho jayo ge**

Freddy pov: nahi sir mughe sirf aap se hi daant sunna pasand hai. Sir please wapis ajaen sir please aap ab mughe chor kar nahi ja sakte pehle Sudhakar phir Tasha phir Vivek aue ab aap nahi sir please wapis a jaen

**Khizaan ki shaam hon main**

**Tu hai nayi subah**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

To Pankaj:

**Pankaj ab agar tum bhi Freddy ki tarha aatma se darre na to mein tumhe bhi raat ko bhoot ban kar daraunga.****Pankaj tum Freddy ke dost ban jana pehle bhi wo sab log usse chor kar ja chuke hain jin se wo apni baatein share karta tha chaho to us ski chugli bhi kar sakte ho bhabhi ji se wo burra nahi mane ga usski life mein as a friend meri jaga le lena**

Pankaj pov: sir mein kaise aap ki jaga le sakta hun mein to kya koi bhi aap ki jaga nahi le sakta sirf Freddy sir ki life mein hi nahi balke poori cid team ki life mein

**Kheliengi jahaan...bahaarein sabhi**

**Mughe tu wahan...paayega**

**Rahengi jahan...hamari wafa**

**Mughe tu wahan...paayega**

To Vabhav:

**Sorry Vabhav mein hamesha tumhe daant ta tha lekin galti tumhari bhi hai tum bhi to har waqt Taarika ji ke saath lage rehte they chalo koi baat nahi mein ne tumhe maaf kia ab mein ne tumhe maaf kia to tum bhi mughe maaf kar do ge so hisaab birabar mein to yahan hoon ga nahi to tum meri jaga Salunkhe sir ki tang khenchna thik hai **

Vabhav pov: Abhijeet sir ab to aap se daant sunne bagair din acha hi nahi guzarta sir Salunkhe sir ki taang sirf aap hi thik tarah se keench sakte hain sir please wapis a jaen sir please

**Milunga mein iss tarha,wada raha**

**Rahunga sang mein sada,wada raha**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

To Sachin:

**Hey. hope tum fit and fine hoge. Tumhare daya sir shayad mere jaane ke baad tum sab se thora rude behave kare par please manage kar lena. Acp sir aur Daya shayad thik tarah kaam par Focous bhi na par paen aur tum sab se rude behave karren Rajat to Purvi aur Taarika ko console kar raha ho ga to tum baki sab ke saath mil kar handle kar lena**

Sachin pov: sir aap sab ko kitne ache se jaante hain na jaisa aap ne kaha bilkul waisa hi ho raha hai par sir please wapis a jaen please sir wapis a jaen

**Bhula dena mujhe**

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Tughe jeena hai mere bina**

**Safar yeh hai tera,yeh raasta tera**

**Tujhe jina hai...mere bine**

TO kavin and Dushyant:same letter and pev ass Sachin

All were having tears while reading the letters. There was no letter for Salunkhe and Rajvi because they know where he is.

After all had read the letters Rajat open the big box and handed some boxes to Acp, Taarika and DAya.

Salunkhe: ye kuch cheezein hain jo wo tumhe dena chahta tha

**Gifts:**

To Daya: some papers of house which shows that duo house is now Daya's house and Abhijeet's credit card

To acp: a special Acp opened the card the recorder of the card started to play **I m sorry**.

To Taarika: a teddy bear with a heart in his hands with I luv u written on it

**now Rajat open the big box**

there was a big Frame of cid team. all members'photo were present except Abhijeet's. there was a chit on the Frame.

**Arre ab aap sab rona band karen warna bureau dub jae ga aur phir wo kharus Dcp naya Bureau bhi banwa kar nahi de** **ga.** (a teary smile came on all faces)** sir ye hai ab full cid team ka frame. Last time aap sab ko meri taraf se goobbye:-)**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**KYA DHUND RAHE HO cHAP PURA HO GAYA**

**Guys I know it's not good but please review next chap mein pata chal jaye ga k Abhijeet kahan hai and tell konsa letter aap ko sab se AchaLAGA . ISS SE BARA CHAP MEIN NE PHLE KABHI NAHI LIKHA ab reviews bhi long honi chahiyen. please.**

**next chap agle saal ke shuru mein a jaye ga**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE**


	3. Plan 1:separation

**Sorry for the late update. Kaan pakar ke sorry. Hope ye long chap parh kar mujhe Maafi mil jaye.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed in 2nd chap**

**Guest (basher one): mein nhi mari zinda hun tabhi update kar rahi hun. Tum hoti kon ho aisa kehne waali. Inssan ke andar patience naam ki koi cheez hoti hai tum mein wo hai ke nahi. Agar mein jaldi update kar bhi dun aur wo chap story ko suit na karre to bhi aap hi k taane milne hain. So if you have no patience then u can happily quit my story.**

**Zindagi? ch 3 (plan 1: separation)**

All officers 'eyes were full of tears. NO one has courage to composed himself and asked with mixed emotions.

Acp: Salunkhe Abhijeet kahan hai?

Salunkhe: milna chahte ho uss se to chalo mere saath

Kavin: sir mein Sachin aur Dushyant yahan hai aap log jaen

Acp nodded. All of them sat in quails while Vabhav stayed in fl. During the way there was a strange silence between them. All were remembering abou the incident that changed their life

**Flashback:**

**After Azaadi ki jung 2 night 8:00 pm**

Abhi went to Tarika's house

Tarika: Arre Abhijeet tum iss waqt yahan

Abhi: kyun nahi aa sakta

Tarika: mein ne aisa kab kaha ao andar ao

Both entered inside. Abhi sat on the couch and Tarika went in the kitchen to make coffee. They were talking to each other loudly.

Abhi: Tarika ye envelope kis cheez ka hai

(Holding an envelope in his hands)

Tarika: ye wo mummy ne larkon ki photos bheji thin (stressing) Shaadi ke liye

She came out of the kitchen holding two cups and sat on the other couch. She gave one mug to Abhi.

Tarika: dekh li saari photos

Abhi: ummm sare ache hain

Tarika: ab main sab se to shaadi kar nahi sakti koi aik hi batao na

Abhi: acha g jiss se hum kahen ge uss se shaadi kar len gi kya aap

Tarika: wo to dekhungi na agar larka pasand hua to (looking towards Abhi)

Abhi: thik hai (giving her some photos) inn mein se kissi se bhi kar lo

Tarika: sach mein kar loon

Abhi: haan tumhari bhi ab Shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai

Tarika: acha g khud to ki nahi aur mujhe keh rahe ho

Abhi: arre mein ne to apne liye larki dhoond li hai na

Tarika: acha to kon hai wo unlucky larki

Abhi: Priya I love her

Tarika was shocked. All the emotions were running through her but she controlled and asked

Tarika: acha kya karti hai wo? (Teary tone)  
Abhi: doctor hai kal wo Delhi ja rahi hai subah ke waqt milvaunga uss se.

Abhi: bye and thanks for the coffee

Both went towards the door. Abhi went outside. Tarika closed the door with a bang and started crying. Outside Abhi was in his car. Tears were present in his eyes.

Abhi: I m sorry Tarika. I m really sorry par ye sab karna zaroori tha. Mein sirf aur sirf tum se Pyaar karta hun. Please mujhe maaf kar dena.

He took out his mobile and dialed Salunkh's number

Abhi: sir plan 1 kamyaab ho gaya (teary)

Salunkhe: Abhijeet dekho aik baar phir se soch lo ye sab kar k tum unn sab se zyaada khud ko takleef pohuncha rahe ho

Abhi: sir ye takleef uss takleef se barri nahi hai jo aisa na karne se inhe mille gi

Salunkhe was about to say something but Abhi cut the call and started some mins he drove towards beach.

**At Tarika's house**

She was sitting near the door on the ground and was crying.

Tarika: kyun kiya tum ne aisa Abhi kaha k tum mujh se pyaar nahi karte. Main jee rahi thi na. mai puri zindagi guzar leti iss galat fehmi mein hi ab kaise rahun gi tumhare hai tum nahi karte mujh se pyaar koi baat nahi. Tum khush ho yahi mere liye kaafi hai. Mein yahi soch kar jee lon gi k tum khush ho**. **

She wiped her tears harshly and went to her room. Memories of her and Abhi were flashing in her mind

**Abhi: Ye adaa Tarika ji ki mujhe bohut pasand hai **(Khooni dewaar)

**Tarika: apna dhyaan rakho Abhijeet. Goli tum he lagti hai dard humme hota hai** (Abhijeet ka intaqaam 2)

**Abhi: hum dono aik hi tareeke se sohtey hain **(magic water murder)

**Tarika: mera kuch nahi hoga **(khooni rasthey ka rahsya)

**Abhi: arre Salunkhe sir aap bhi bilkul cute (pointing towards Tarika) bachey ki tarah bura maan jaate hain **(Rahasya paanch lashoon ka)

**Salunkhe: arre yaar ye donno ke donno aapas mein mille hue hain **(Rahasya paanch lashoon ka)

She started throwing vases on the ground. In this she got a cut on her hand but she did not care about it. Tears were continuously running down from her cheek. She took a photo of Abhi and sat near the bed and started crying. After two hours she went to sleep in same position

**At 1:00 am on beach**

Abhijeet was sitting on a rock. He was having tears in his eyes. He got a call from purvi

Purvi: Bhai aap thik to hai na

Abhi: hann purvi mai thik hun

Purvi: Bhai aap ro rahe hain

Abhi: N. to mein to nahi ro raha

Purvi: bhai aap ko jhut bhi nahi bolna a ta

Abhi: agar mujhe jhut bolna na ata to mein kabhi Tarika ko itni bari baat na bolta (teary tone)

Purvi: bhai aap ne usse keh diya (teary tone)

Abhi: umm

Purvi: Bhai aap aik baar phir se soch lein iss se aap ko bhi bohut takleeg ho gi

Abhi: purvi ye takleef to uss takleef ke saamne kuch bhi nahi acha ab mein ghar chalta hun bye

Purvi: bhai jaate jaate Tarika ke ghar se hokar jaana wo khuch ulta sidha na kar le

Abhi: par

Purvi: bhai khirki se hi dekh lena

**At Purvi's house**

She cut the call. Tears were present in her called Rajat.

Purvi: hello Rajat (teary)

Rajat: kya hua Purvi tum thik ho na

Purvi: haan wo bus Bhai ne…wo plan 1 pura ho gaya

(Teary)

Rajat: kya

PUrvi: umm

Rajat: Abhijeet sir thik hai na (teary)

Purvi: abhi tak to

Rajat: aur Tarika

Purvi: mein ne bhai se kaha hai wo dekh len ge

Rajat: umm thik hai. Aur be prepared parso sab ke saamne mat rona parso iss se bhi bura hone wala hai (teary)

Purvi: I will try k jaisa bhai ne kaha waise hi behave karun aur apne aansu ruk paun (teary)

They cut the call. Both were having said together at their respective homes

Rajvi: Bhagwan please sab theek kar dena

**At Abhi's side**

He was driving towards Tarika's house. He reached there. He parked his car a little far from her house and started walking towards her house. He went near the window of her room. He saw Tarika was sitting near the bed on the ground and was sleeping. He took off his shoes and entered her house through window without making any noise

He came near her took his photo. Kept it on the table. Wiped her tears. She was having fever.

Abhi:(with a teary smile) itna pyaar karti ho mujh se

He made her lie on the bed and went to kitchen bring first aid box and some cold water in a bowl with a sat beside her. He dressed her hand's wound.

And started putting cloth of cold to lessen her fever.

After half an hour he called Rajat

Rajat: hello sir aap thik hain na?

Abhi: haan Rajat mein thik hun wo bas Tarika

Rajat: Kya hua sir usse wo thik hai na

Abhi: haan wo thik hai bas thora sa fever ne medicines nikal kar rakh den kaanch (glass) wagera (etc) bhi utha diya hai. Tum bas subah iss ke uthne se pehle a jaana aur kehna k ye sab tumne kiya hai

Rajat: par sir

Abhi: Rajat

Rajat: ok sir

Abhi: ab mein ghar jar aha hun Plan 2 ke liye (teary)

Rajat: Sir (teary)

Abhi cut the call and went to his house

**So guys aaj ke liye itna hi. Abhi Flashback chal raha hai.**

**Keep guessing **

**Konsi takleef?**

**What is Plan 2?**

**Who is Priya?**

**Next chap mein Plan 2 and 3**

**Bye Tc**

**Next i will update caf then dks iss ka next chap bhi late ho ga please co-operate.**


	4. plan chnage

Hey guys hope u all r fine and so sorry for late update

ab itna wait kar aya mein ne to meri saza aap review mein bata sakte hain

next time i will try to update soon but i cant promise

no more bak bak come to the story

**Recap: **After talking to Purvi Abhijeet went towards his home for plan 2.

**Flashbach continue...**

**Night duo house.**

Daya was moving back and forth in the lounge waiting and worrying for Abhijeet.

Daya: ye Abhi bhi na khud ko superman samajhta hai hospital ka kaho to wahan jaana nahi araam karne ka kaho wo iss ne karna nahi ghar bethne ka kaho to wo to iss se bilkul hi nahi hota had hoti hai laparwai ki bhi goli lagi hai aur ye hai k hun... abhi tum zara aaj ghar to aao tumhe kal acp sir se daant na parwai na to mera naam nahi nahi tumhara naam Abhijeet nahi.. agar tum ne mujhe mana liya to .. mein kyun apna cute sa name change karun...

Suddenly he heard a noise of parking a car from outside. he knew that he was Abhijeet so,went to open the door and found Abhijeet standing near the door bell . both came inside . Abhi went towards the kitchen and started drinking water he was just about to enter his room when Daya started.

Daya: kahan they tum ab tak pata hai kitni fikar ho rahi thi mujhe.

Abhijeet: (with his back towards him) pichle aik mahine se to tumhe meri phikar nahi hui

Daya: dekho Abhijeet mein jaanta hun k tum meri wajah se hurt hue ho par iss ka matlab ye to nahi k tum apna

Abhijeet (cutting him) (turned to face him):mein apna khayal rakh sakta hun aur tum kis haq se tumhe meri phikar ho rahi thi.

Daya (it pinched his heart)(teary): Abhi

Abhi: kya Abhi han? kya Abhi? agar tum mujhe apna bhai maante to kabhi sirf aik letter ki waja se mujhe ignore na karte agar apna dost maante to kabhi kissi larki ki waja se mujh se dosti na torte. sirf Shreya hi nahi iss se pehli jitni bhi larkiyaan tumhari life mein ayi tum ne mere saath aisa hi kiya hai .mein ne to kabhi tumhaare saath aisa nahi kiya. puri cid team tumhare khilaaf hoti thi lekin mein phir bhi tumhari madad karta tha. Ahemdabad waale case mein bhi Acp sir se puche bagair mein ne wo heere tumhe la kar diye take tum Shreya ki jann bacha sako. aur agar tum mere collegue ho to wahi ban kar itni fikar karne ki koi zarrorat nahi

Daya:(he was hurt badly) dekho Abhi meri baat

Abhijeet: mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni hai. aaj se mein aur tum sirf collegues hain sirf sur sirf collegues.

Saying this he stormed to his room. Daya was stunned at his place . tears were rolling down from his cheeks, he had no words to say. Abhi's words were echoing in his ears. he sat on the couch with a thud and started crying hiding his face in his hands. After an hour he slept in the same position.

when Daya fall asleep Abhi came out of his room and covered him with a blanket . Wiped his tears and went to his room.

**Next morning-7 pm:**

Abhi woke up and did his breakfast and went towards Purvi's housd. he had also prepared breakfast for Daya and kept it on the table before going out.

At purvi's house:

Abhijeet called her and she came out of her house and sat in the car .

Abhijeet :Purvi ab tumhe Taarika ke ghar jana hai

Purvi:par bhai wahan to Rajat ne jaana tha na

ABHIJEET:haan lekin ab wo Daya k pass jaye ga

Purvi: matlab aap ne plan 2 bhi

Abhijeet nodded

Purvi: (teary)par wo to aaj karna tha na to phir aap ne kal hi

Abhijeet: Purvi dekho hamare pass time nahi hai jitni jaldi ho sake humme ye sab karna hoga (she nodded) aur waise bhi meri behan to strong hai na to apne aanso poncho

Purvi wiped her tears.

**After 5 mins**

Purvi: bhai aap itni jaldi bureau ja kar kya karen ge

Abhi:mein bureau nahi ja raha

Purvi: mAtlab

Abhi: main dcp sir k pass ja raha hun

Purvi; PAR hamare plan mein to dcp sir shamil nahi they aur na hi wo aap k itna close hain k un ke dil mein aap k liye nafrat paida karni parre

Abhi:lekin ab dcp sir hamare plan mein shamil hain wo humaare close nahi hain par hamari team to mujh se close hai na to unn ke liye humme dcp sir ko plan mein shamil karna parre ga

Purvi:matlab aap ne plan 3 change kar diya

Abhi: haan ab jo plan hai uss mein tum mein se koi bhi include nahi hoga uss plan mein iss baat ka khatra tha k tum log apne emotions par control na rakh sako aur meri jaisi dekhni wali koi laash bhi nahi mil rahi thi to plan change

Purvi.:agar hum include nahin honge to phir kon hoga

Abhi: Dcp sir. wo kal bureau aen ge aur a kar kahen ge k mein ne kissi gang k saath haath mila liya hai . ye case shuru hoga mere bank details nikalwaye jaen ge jiss je mutabik mera naam par aik new account khula hai jiss mein kal raat yani aaj raat hi 5 crore transfer hon ge

Purvi: wo 5 crore kahan se ayen ge

Abhi:mera jiju kiss din kaam aye ga?

Purvi:matlab

Abhi: matlab ye k Daya to itna hurt hai k wo mere case par dhyaan nahi de ga Acp sir records lene khud to jaen ge nahi kavin,Dushyant aur Sachin jaen ge crime spot par jaha unhe aik laash mile gi to Rajat aur baki ki team bank jaye gi. senior Rajat ho ga to detaiks sab se pehle uss ke haath mein di jaye gin jinhe wo fake details se exchange kar de ga.

Purvi: aur wo laash

Abhi: wo laash aik larki ki hogi jiss ki mout do mahine pehle ho chuki wo case police k through hua tha to wo laash hamari team mein se koi bhi nahi pehchanta hoga to wo laash Salunkhe sir ke through Hospital se mangwai jae gi aur Salunkhe sir k mutabik uss ki mout 6 ghante pehle hui ho gi wo bhi meri gun se. Taarika ko Acp sir forensic ka kuch handle karne nahi den ge k unhe lage ga wo meri koi help na kar de aur waise bhi shayad wo iss case mein inter fare na kare. aur darmayaan mein agar koi aur problem hua to

Purvi: to mera bhai Angry young man ke roop mein wapis a jaye ga

Abhi : bilkul theek ab jaa Taarika ka ghar a gya (purvi nodded ) aur sunn uss Priya se keh dena zyada overacting na karre.

Purvi: Bhai mein maanti hun k wo aik doctor hai lekin usse Acting aati hai bye

Abhi: bye.

after dropping Purvi he went towards Dcp's office.

**At Dcp's office:**

Abhijeet was standing at the door Dcp's cabin

Abhi : may i come in sir?

Dcp: arre aaj Suraj kahan se nikal aya jo cid officer senior inspector Abhijeet ne hum se milne ka kasht kiya ayo ayo andar ayo

Abhi: sir wo mujhe aap ki kuch madat chahiye

Dcp: meri madad wo kyun acp ne kya doosri shaadi kar li jo wo tumhari madad nahi kar sakta

Abhi: nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai mujhe aap se kuch personal baat karni hai

Dcp: dekho tumhari salary barhana mere bas mein nahi hai

Abhi: sir pehle meri baat to sun lijye

Dcp: haan bolo kaisi madad chahiye tumhe.

Abhi showed him some papers and told him the same plan as he told to Purvi.

DCp:dekho Abhijeet mana k mein hamesha se chahta tha k cid alag ho jaye lekin aise ... mein aisa kuch nahi karun ga

Abhi: sir aap ne bilkul waise hi behave karna hai jaise aap hamesha karte hai yaani paani mein tail nahi tail mein npaani ka role karna hai

Dcp: par

Abhi: sir please

Dcp: acha theek hai lekin inn sab ke baad jo kuch hoga uss ke zimme dar tum khud ho ge

Abhi: mujhe manzoor hai. ab mein chalta hun sir kal se plan shuru bhi karna hai

Dcp nodded Abhijeet went towards was still in deep thougts

**Tarika's house:**

purvi entered in the house with a spare key. as they r best friends so, she had a spare key of her house. she went to Tarika's room, checked her fever.

Purvi: ab lagta hai iss ka fever thik ho gaya hai

Tarika slowly opened her eyes and saw Purvi sitting near her with a medicle box in her hand

Tarika: arre Purvi tu yahan

Purvi: haan wo tujh se milne ka dil kiya to a gai tu ye bata k tujhe ye chot kaise lagi aur bahar kuch vases bhi tute hue the

* * *

**sorry guys but aaj yahin tak **

**next chap: Tarika-Purvi and Rajat-Daya's convo. Priya ka aana aur starting of plan 3.**

**kkkloveu: thanks and i will try to do something different**

**bint-e-abid: thanks**

**Sami: ur idea is nice iss k next chaps mein aisa hoga lekin acp ki jaga Daya ho ga i will try to use this in my future stories thanks**

**butterfly: tumhari confusion jaldi khatam ho jaye gi ab agar mein confuse nahi karun gi to Suspence kaise rahe ga**

**GUest: lo tumhe dono plans bata diye ab khush**

**allision: here ur wit ends**

**Saakshi: thanks**

**naina malik: ye hai plan2 hehehe**

**shrestha: mein ne kab rulaya ? tumhe to Abhijeet sir ne rulaya hoga. mein to kisi ko bhi nahi rulati sachi**

**Priya: thanks**

**Bhumi98: thanks**

**loveabhi: thanks**

**ur guess is right A s anjaana . aur wo ye sab kyun kar raha hai jaldi hi bata dun gi**

**Krittika: di ab mein kya karun mujh se zyada long chaps likhe hi nahi jaate**


	5. yaara re

**Zindagi? ch 5**

**Recap: **Abhi and Purvi discussed plan 3. Dcp agreed to help Abhi. Purvi went to Tarika's house and asked her about the broken vases.

Tarika: haan wo bas aise hi hawa se tut gaye hun ge mein fresh ho kar aati hun.

Purvi nodded. Tarika went from there.

**_Ajnabi kahe ki apna kahe_  
_ Ab kya kahein kya na kahein (x2)_**

Purvi's pov: kya yaar Tarika mujh se to apna dard share kar sakti thi insaan ko itna bhi strong nahi hona chahiye k koi dil tor kar chala jaye aur wo apna dard kisi se share tak na karre... Bhai ne bhi mujhe yahan isi liye bheja tha k tumhe console kar sakun lekin tum..

Her thoughts were disturbed by Tarika's voice.

Tarika: lagta hai yahzn koi mere bhai k khayalon mein khuyi hui hai.

Purvi: Tarika tu bhi na chal naashta karte hain warna thanda ho jaye ga.

Tarika: thanda ho jaye ga matlab mein ne to nashta banaya hi nahi to thanda kaise ho ga.

Purvi: tune nahi banaya lekin mein to apne saath layi hun

Tarika: umm chal karte hain tera laya hua "Nashta"

They did the breakfast with some light chit-chat .During all Tarika ws looking disturb but Purvi did not ask about it because she knew the reason of her disturbance. After some time they went to bureau and fl.

_**Ishare bhi chup hain**_  
_** Zubaan khamosh hai**_  
_** Sadaa gumsum si hai**_  
_** Tanha aagosh hai**_

**At duo hous**e

Daya woke up and went to fresh. After some time he got ready. Outside Rajat rang the bell. Daya opened the door.

Daya: arre Rajat tum yahan a o andar ao.

Rajat: sir wo meri car kharab ho gai thi aur aap ka ghar kareeb tha to meinna socha k

Daya: mein ne tumse itni explaination maangi nahi na chalo bureau chaltey hain

Rajat was locking the door, Rajat peeped inside.

Rajat's pov: Abhijeet sir ne sahi kaha tha Daya sir ne breakfast nahi kiya

Rajat: sir mein ne aaj breakfast nahi kiya to hum kisi restro mein chalen?

Daya agreed and both went inside the restro did the breakfast and went to bureau.

**_Yaara re, yaara re.._**  
**_ Kyun faaslon mein bhi tu yaara re (x2)_**

**After 30 mins Bureau:**

All were completing their files. Abhijeet signaled Rajvi and trio went to a cafe. they also called Salunkhe there.

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sir hum ne plan change kar liya.

Salunkhe: par kyun

Abhijeet: wo mere jaise (raising hid collar) handsome bande ki laash nahi mil rahi thi.

Rajvi giggled

Salukhe:tum aur handsome...handsome my foot...

Abhijeet : dekhiye sir ab aap

Rajat: sir plan discuss karen aap larai baad mein kar lena

Abhijeet: haan haan thik hai waise bhi Salunkhe sir hi hamesha mujh se jhagra karte hain

Salunkhe: kya main.. main karta hun jhagra

Purvi: sir plan

and they discussed about the plan.

Abhi: rajat purvi tum Daya aur Tarika se milne gaye they.

Rajat: haan sir hum gaye they unn se milne

Purvi: aur iss waja se do baar breakfast karna parra

Abhijjet and Salunkhe laughed at this.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi 1 hafta reh gaya hai phir tum logon ko kabhi mera koi kaam nahi karna pare ga

Saying this he went to pay the bill while sad smiles appear on trio faces.

Salunkhe: ye kabhi nahi sudhar sakta

Saying this they also went to the car and reached bureau but they did not know some one had listened their all was none other than Tarika.

All day passed like this Abhijeet was ignoring Daya. Daya tried to talk with him many times but he just ignored him.

_**Tu chhoot kar kyun chhoota nahi**_  
_** Kuch toh judaa hai abhi**_  
_** Main toot kar kyun toota nahi**_  
_** Jeene mein hai tu kahin**_

**At evening:**

After bureau Daya went to a house. Abhijjet was still in bureau. Daya entered a house.

**Ye kis ka ghar hai Abhijeet**

**hamara**

**par**

**ye hamara dusra ghar hai jab bhi hum dono mein koi jhagra wagera ho ga ya hum dono mein se koi udaas ho ga wo yahan a jaye ga**

Daya went to the lounge where some papers were present tears were rolling down from his eyes.

**Ye kya kar rah hai Daya tu**

**Boss dekho jab bhi hum yahan ayen ge na to 2friendship quotes chor kar jayen ge**

Daya picked up the papers and looked at them with teary eyes. some quotes were written on them like;

**If i could give u anything in my life, i will give u the ability of seeing yourself by my eyes then u will understand how important u r to me By Abhijeet**

**Best friends are hard to find because the most best friend of this world is mine By Daya**

tears were rolling down from his eyes. his phone beeped, it was a call from Tarika. he cleared his eyes and picked up the phone.

Tarika: Daya tum iss waqt kahan ho

Daya: haan wo mein apne khabri se milne aya hua hun

Tarika: acha thik hai aur Abhijeet kahan hai

Daya: Abhijeet wo to bureau main hoga kyun

Tarika: nahi aise hai

Daya: sach batana date hai na

Tarika: sach keh rahi aur waise bhi tumhara dost tumhe bataye bagair kuch karta hai jo mujhe date par lekar jaye ga.

a sad smile appeared on Daya's face.

Tarika: bye

Daya: bye and he cut the call.

_**Ishaare bhi chup hain**_  
_** Zubaan khamosh hai**_  
_** Sada gumsum si hai**_  
_** Tanha aagosh hai**_

**At Tarika's side:**

Tarika's pov: Daya bhi bahar gaya hua hai Abhijeet bhi bureau main cafe mein Salunkhe sir ko jo wo plan bata raha tha uss se lagta hai kal Abhijeet na jo kuch bhi kaha tha wo sab uss ka plan tha lekin wo aisa kar kyun raha mujhe kisi bhi tarha iss sab ki waja maloom karni hogi. inn dono k ghar ja kar dekhti hun shayad wahan kuch mil jaye haan ye thik rahe ga. Salunkhe sir ko bhi Abhijeet ne bataya hi hoga k kal uss ki mere saath kya baat hui thi unhe lage ga k main ghar ja rahi gun haan ye thik rahe ga.

She went inside the lab as she was standing in the corridor.

Tarika: Vabhav Salunkhe sir ayen to unhe bata dena k main ghar ja rahi hun

Vabhav: ok mam

and she left from there. When she reached her car, she messaged Abhi.

"main abhi Priya se milne nahi a sakti tum uss ka Facebook id send kar do main usse facebook par search kar lun gi"

**At Abhi's side:**

Abhi received the message.

Abhi's pov: Tarika itna normal kaise behave kar sakti hai mujhe to laga tha k wo Priya ki shakal tak dekhna nahi chahe gi lekin ab main kya karun..facebook id..nahin nahi iss tarah to usse pata chal jaye ga k Priya shaadi shuda hai...ab ab main kya karun...bureau se bhi 2 ghante se pehle nahi nikal sakta...aur uss ke baad dcp sir se bhi milna hai...haan ye thik rahe ga.

he typed a message;

"main 2 ghante se pehle bureau se nahi nikal sakta Facebook par tum uss se kya baat karo gi kal milwa dun ga tumhe uss se"

_**Yara re, yara re..**_  
_** Kyun faaslon mein bhi tu yaara re (x2)**_

**At Tarika's side:**

she received the message.

Tarika's pov: ye to aur bhi achi baat hai yaani mere pass 2 ghante hain

She replied him as:

"ok as u wish"

and she drove towards Abhijeet house. she found the key under the carpet. once duo had told him about this. she entered the house and went inside Abhijeet's room. she checked his room over all and found some papers. these were the same papers which Abhijet had shown to dcp. After reading the papers, she was shocked.

**Next chap: Attack on Acp, Daya's accident and Daya slapped Abhijeet.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed on 4th chapter.**

**Reviews are decreasing guys. if it crossed 150 then i will update on Friday otherwise u will have to wait till 27th february.**

**bye take care and sorry for mistakes.**

**from **

**Maha.**


	6. Last plan

**Chapter 5**

Tarika was shocked seeing the papers. These were the same papers which Abhijeet showed to dcp. It was his resignation letter.

**Abhijeet messaged Purvi, after he met Dcp.**

**Abhi: Purvi main apni file tere ghar main rakh raha hun aur agar plan ke duran baat bigar gayi to main resignation letter apne pass rakh raha hun.**

**Purvi: thik hai bhai aur apna resignation letter aisi jagah par rakhiye ga k Tarika ya Daya sir agar aap ka room check Karen to unhe mil jaye.**

Tarika: Abhijeet ka resignation letter magar….. mujhe uss se iss sab ke bare main pata karna hoga.

She heard the door opening sound. Abhijeet entered and went to the kitchen. She came out of his room.

Abhi: arre T...t...tt arika tum y...y ahan

Tarika: mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai.

He signaled her to sit on the couch present in the lounge.

Abhi: kaho

Tarika: mujhe tumhare plan k bare main pata chal gaya hai aur ye tumhara resignation letter ye kis liye hai.

Abhijeet: wo

Tarika: mujhe sab sach sach batana warna main ye sab Acp sir ko bata dun gi.

Abhi: tum aisa kuch nahi karo gi.

Tarika: main

Abhi: tumhe meri qasam hai

Tarika: lekin

Abhi: agar ab bhi tumhe Acp sir ko kuch batana hai to tum bata sakti ho.

Tariika: lekin iss sab ki waja kya hai ye to tum mujhe bata hi sakte ho

Abhi: main nahi bata sakta

Tarika: lekin Abhijeet

Abhi: Tarika please

Tarika: thik hai ab to main ja rahi hun lekin main iss ke baare main pata laga kar rahun gi.

And she left his house. Abhijeet called Salunkhe.

Abhi: sir aap kahan hain iss waqt

Salunkhe: kyun kuch hua hai kya Abhijeet

Abhi: haan sir wo Tarika ayi thi mere ghar

Salunkhe: kya

Abhi: haan aur uss ne wahan café main hamara plan bhi sun liya tha.

Salunkhe: kya ab

Abhi: abhi to main ne usse wapis bhej diya hai lekin wo isski waja jaan ne ki koshish zaroor kare gi.

Salunkhe: aik aur problem ho gayi hai

Abhi: aik aur problem ab kya hua sir

Salunkhe: wo aik bohut zaroori conference hai jis main mera jaana bohut zaroori hai

Abhi: kya …sir aap kisi bhi tarha ye conference delay nahi kar sakte

Salunkhe: nahi Abhijeet ye conference bohut zaroori hai ye delay nahi ho sakti.

Abhi: aik raasta hai sir

Salunkhe: wo kya

Abhi: agar aap ki jagah uss conference main Tarika chali jaye to

Salunkhe: haan ye thik rahe ga… main karta hun uss se baat.

And he cut the 30 mins Salunkhe messaged that Tarika had agreed to go to the conference.

**Night 11 pm.**

Daya entered the house. Abhijeet was sitting in the lounge, watching T.v although he was just shuffling the channels. He ignored Daya totally and went to his room. Daya also went to his room.

**Next Morning:**

Tarika had gone to the conference. Dcp entered the bureau and went to Acp cabin.

Acp: arre dcp sir aap yahan

Dcp: kyun main nahi a sakta

Dcp: kyun nahi bilkul a sakte hain aap hi ka to bureau hai ye…koi kaam tha kya

Dcp: haan Abhijeet kahan hai

Acp: yahin hai bulaun main uss ko.

He called Abhijeet. Abhijeet came inside the cabin.

Abhi: sir aap ne bulaya

Dcp: haan main ne bulaya hai

Abhi: koi kaam tha sir

Dcp: tum parso raat ko kahan they

Abhi: main apne ghar par tha.

Seeing the situation Daya also went inside the cabin.

Dcp: jhut tum apne ghar nahi they

Acp: sir

Dcp: tum chup raho Pradhyuman… haan to Abhijeet kahan they tum parso

Abhi did not answer.

Dcp: nahi hai na koi jawab…hoga bhi kaise…

Daya: aap kehna kya chahte hain sir

Dcp: yahi k ye Abhijeet iss ne gaddari ki hai cid ke saath….hamare undercover agents ki information di hai iss ne **gang ke logon ko.

Acp: sir aisa nahi ho sakta aap ko zaroor koi galat fehmi hui hai

Dcp: koi galat fehmi nahi hui hai mujhe…yaqin nahi hota to kar wao iss ke bank accounts check.

Saying this, he went out of the cabin followed by trio. Abhijeet stormed out of the bureau. Daya followed him.

Daya: Abhijeet…Abhijeet…ruko Abhi meri baat to suno..

Dcp: Rajat tum jao aur ja kar Abhijeet ki bank details nikal wa kar lao.

Rajat: sir main

Dcp: haan tum aur freddy aur Pankaj tum iss ke saath jao.

**On the other side:**

Abhijeet was in his car, driving so fast. Daya was in the other car chasing him. Fuel of Daya's car was leaking.

Abhijeet called SAlunkhe.

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sir ab laash wala plan cancel ab plan b se hi kaam chal jaye ga.

Salunkhe: aik to tum aur tumhare plans…thik hai bhai jaisi tumhari marzi.

Abhi: aur sir wo ambulance

Salunkhe: haan haan bhej raha hun.

In Daya's car:

Daya: ye Abhijeet jungle ki taraf kya karne ja raha hai

He got a call from Acp.

Acp: Daya kaha ho tum iss waqt aur Abhi…Abhijeet wo kahan hai.

Daya: sir main ussi ke piche ja raha hun wo iss waqt jungle ki taraf ja raha hun.

Acp: wo jungle ki taraf kya karne jar aha hai

He heard a big crashing sound.

Acp: hello DAya..Daya tum thik ho na

Sachin: kya hua sir sab thik hai na

Acp: pata nahi Sachin tum Purvi ke saath zara jao aur dekho k aakhir hua kya hai.

Sachin and Purvi went.

Purvi: sir mujhe lagta hai humme sidha hospital jana chahiye

Sachin: lekin Purvi humme pata kaise chale ga k Daya sir konse hospital main hain.

Purvi: sir uss area ke qareeb aik hi hospital hai Daya sir wahin hon ge

Sachin: thik hai phir wahin chalte hain.

**In bureau:**

-DCp had already left. Rajat, Freddy and Pankaj entered.

Acp: haan Rajat kya pata chala

Rajat: sir wo..aap khud hi dekh lijye

He handed him a paper.

Acp: ye kya Abhijeet ke account main 5 crore transfer hue hain

Rajat: yes sir.

Acp's phone beeped.

Acp: haan Sachin pata chala Daya ka

Sachin: yes sir Daya sir hospital main hain mamuli si chotein ayi hain. Doctor dressing kar rahe hain. Hum bas 10 mins main bureau pohunch jayen ge.

Acp: acha thik hai.

**After 10 mins:**

Daya entered along with Sachin and Purvi. He sat on the chair.

Acp: Daya ye sab hua kaise

Daya: pata nahi sir achanak se gari out of control ho gai

Acp: aur Abhijeet wo kahan tha

Daya: sir wo to meri car se aage tha usse to pata hi nahi chala hoga mere accident ke baare main

Acp: Daya Abhijeet kahan tha

DAya(with his head down): sir wo jab accident hua to wahan se chala gaya tha.

Acp's pov: ye Abhijeet ko aakhir hua kya hai….Daya ka accident ho gaya aur wo wapis tak nahi aya….aur uss ke account main wo 5 crore ana…kuch na kuch to garbar zaroor hai… mujhe uss se milna hi hoga.

**5 pm**

**Acp's house:**

Acp called Abhijeet to meet him at his house. Abhijeet arrived, both sat in the lounge.

Acp: Abhijeet kya baat

Abhi: kya sir

Acp: Abhijeet tum achi tarah se jaante ho k main kya kehna chahta hun

Abhi: sir mujhe uss ke baare main koi baat nahi karni.

Acp: Dekho Abhijeet tum aur Daya mere beiton ki tarah ho agar koi problem hai to tum mujhe bata sakte ho.

Abhi: beta to aap ka Nakul bhi tha na.

Acp was hurt hearing Nakul's name.

ACp: Abhijeet

Abhi: thik to keh raha hun main sir (standing from his place) saga beta to aap ka Nakul tha na jab aap usse duty ki aar mein goli maar sakte hain to hum to phir bhi mun bole bete hain (acp was very hurt) aur agar kabhi aap ne mujhe beta maana hota na to kisi ke bhi kehne par kabhi bhi mujh par shak na kiya hota (girafteer series) aur sir aap ko to uss Dcp ki baaton par yaqeen ho ga hi na tabhi to aap ne wo bank details nikal waen. aur iss se pehle ke wo DCp ya aap mujhe Cid se suspend karen ye lijye mera resignation letter

and he placed a letter on the table. he left his house. Acp was having tears in his eyes.

**6 pm**

Acp got a call from his khabri. he came to knew that a drug deal was going to be done in ** godown. whole team except Abhijeet reached there, encounter started. A man shot on Acp's leg. Rajvi ran to catch of the team took Acp to the hospital. the man was caught and took to the bureau. Abhi called Purvi.

Abhijeet: Purvi Acp sir thik hain na ? koi khatre waali baat to nahi? aur wo aadmi? wo aadmi pakra gaya jiss ne ACp sir par goli chalai?

Purvi: bhai mujhe kuch bolne to do... Acp sir bilkul thik hain goli bas chu kar guzri haiaur wo aadmi pakra gaya hai.

Abhijeet: kon hai wo aadmi

Purvi: aap ko wo Mehesh yaad hai

Abhi: jisse Acp sir ki waja se paanh saal ki kaid hui thi

Purvi: haan wahi wo to encounter main maara gaya iss ne ussi ke kehne par goli chalai thi.

Abhi: ab aik kaam kar

Purvi: kya bhai

Abhi: uss se kaha k wo sab ko ye bateye k main ne kaha tha usse Acp sir par goli chalane ke liye.

Purvi: par bhai

Abhi: jaisa main keh raha hun waisa hi karna mera aaj raat ko hi nikalna bohut zaroori hai.

Purvi: thik hai bhai

Rajvi however made that person to tell the lie which Abhijeet had said.

After about half an hour Daya entered bureau..

Daya: Rajat iss ne bataya k iss ne kiss ke kehne par Acp sir par goli chalai thi.

Rajat: yes sir

Daya: kon hai wo

Rajat: sir wo

Daya: Rajat kon hai wo

Rajat: sir Abhijeet sir

Daya: KYa?

Rajat: yes sir

Daya: par...kahan hai wo aadmi.

Rajat pointed towards the room the man was sitting. Daya went inside the room.

Daya: kis ne kaha tha tujhe Acp sir par goli chalane ke liye?

Man: sab wo

Daya: kis ne kaha tha

Man: ABhijeet sab ne

Daya: tu sach sach bata warna (Pointing his gun towards him)

Man: sab main sach keh raha hun.

Daya was not beleiving what he heard. he left the bureau. he was in full anger. he reached his house, entered inside.

Daya: (shouting) Abhi..Abhijeet.

Abhi: kya hai Daya kyun chila rahe ho.

Daya came and stood near him and slapped him so hard that his side of face became red.

**Next chapter: all the suspence will reveal, 2nd last chapter of the story.**

**But will be posted on 27th feb if it crossed 170 otherwise not and this time i am serious.**

**sorry for mistaks**

**bye take care**

Maha(^,^)


	7. suspense revealed

**as u all know only 1 chapter is left of this story. so if u want me to write another story then u can give a topic or title according to which i will write the story or u can gave me a situation according to a story or u can gave me a song jisse main meri future stories main use karun just aanything, i will start working on that and will post after my exams.**

**Zindagi ch.7**

Daya slapped Abhi.

Abhi (low tone): Daya

Daya: kya Daya han konsa Daya jo tumhara dost tha ya wo Daya jisse tum apna bhai kehte they konsa Daya han mar gaya wo daya (Abhi was very hurt. he tried to speak but Daya didn't let him to say a single word) wo Daya to tab hi mar gaya tha jab tum usse wahan sarak par marne ke liye chor kar aye they aur aaj agar Acp sir ko kuch ho jata to. Samajhte kya ho tum khud ko k tum jo marzi karte raho koi tumhe kuch nahi kahe ga. Mujhe tum se ye umid nahi thi Abhi ke tum Acp sir par goli chalwao ge. ACp sir par. Tum mere Abhi ho hi nahi sakte akhir ho kya gaya hai tumhe mera dost Abhi to aisa kabhi nahi tha wo to apne se pehle dosron ke baare main sochta tha aur ab

Saying this he went to his room, and closed the door with a bang. Abhijeet was stunned at his place, tears started to flow down from his eyes Purvi entered inside. Rajat had sent her to check Abhi.

Purvi: Bhai aap thik (she stopped seeing Abhi,s cheek)

Purvi: bhai ye aap ke gaal par (she came and stood beside him)

Abhi: (avoiding her gaze) nahi wo kuch nahi

Purvi: bhai

Abhi: Purvi wo… I think mujhe nikalna chahiye

He was about to go, Purvi held his hand.

Purvi: bhai meri taraf dekhiye

Abhi was avoiding her gaze.

Purvi: bhai

Abhijeet turned, hugged her and broke into tears.

**In hospital:**

All had left except Salunkhe. He stayed there with ACP. Nurse came to give medicines to Acp. He went out of the room and called Rajat. Rajat told him what happened in the bureau. He went to Acp's room.

ACP: khan Gaya tha tu Salunkhe

Salunkhe: WO Rajat ka phone tha uss aadmi ne bata diya hai k uss ne kis ke kehne par tum par goli chalai thi.

ACP: kis ke kehne par?

Salunkhe: wo

Acp: Salunkhe

Salunkhe: Abhijeet ke kehne par

Acp: kya tera dimaag to thik hai Salunkhe ye tu kya keh raha hai.

Salunkhe: main sach keh raha hun uss aadmi ne aisa hi kaha hai

Acp: yaani Abhijeet waqai hi uss ke gang ke logon ke saath mil chukka hai

Salunkhe: Shayad ho sakta hai

**In Delhi:**

Tarika was sitting in the room of the hotel, thinking something.

**When Tarika left Abhi's house, she went to Salunkhe's house. He was talking on phone to Abhijeet. After he cut the call, she came inside. The door was opened by the servant of Salunkhe's house.**

**Salunkhe: arre Tarika tum yahan**

**Tarika: sir mujhe aap se sach jaan na hai**

**Salunkhe: konsa sach**

**Tarika: wahi sach jo aap, Rajat aur Purvi jaante hain aur baaki sab nahi.**

**Salunkhe: Tarika main abhi nahi bata sakta**

**Tarika: kyun sir kyun nahi bata sakte **

**Salunkhe: acha thik hai main batata hun lekin aik shart hai**

**Tarika: kaisi shart**

**Salunkhe: Delhi main aik conference hai tumhe wahan jana ho ga jab tum wapas ao gi main tumhe sab sach bata dun ga**

**Tarika: kitne din ki hai conferece**

**Salunkhe: Dig sir ne to 2 din ka kaha hai lekin late bhi ho sakta hai.**

**Tarika: thik hai lekin Delhi se wapis ane ke baad aap ko mujhe sab sach sach batana hoga**

**Salunkhe: acha thik hai**

**Tarika went and Salunkhe messaged Abhijeet that Tarika agreed to go to Delhi.**

Tarika's pov: pata nahi kya baat hogi jis ki wajah se Abhijeet ye sab kar raha hai.

She heard a knock on the door. Ruhi, delhi's cid team's forensic doctor, was standing there.

Tarika: arre Ruhi mam aap yahan

Ruhi: haan wo main tumhe ye kehne ai thi k conference thori aur delay ho gai hai ab tumhe yahan 1 hafta aur rukna pare ga

Tarika: kya aik hafta aur par pehle hi 2 din se main yahan hun

Ruhi: ab main iss main kya kar sakti hun Dig sir ka order hai.

Tarika nodded and she left.

Tarika:oh no Aik aur hafta…

**Duo house:**

Abhijeet and purvi were in Abhi's room. Abhijeet gave her a big box.

Purvi: bhai yeh

Abhijeet: ye mere jaane ke baad sab ko de dena

**Flashback over**

One week had passed since Abhijeet left. When Tarika came from Delhi, she directly went to bureau where all were present.

Half an hour had passed since the team left bureau.

The vehicle stopped, all were shocked to see the place. It was a hospital.

Acp: Salunkhe yeh

Salunkhe: ander chalo.

All went inside. All of them were following Salunkhe. They reached a doctors cabin.

Doctor: arre Salunkhe sir aap yahan

Salunkhe: haan wo kya tum inn sab ko Abhijeet ki details bata sakti ho

Dr:ye sab

Salunkhe: Abhijeet ke team members

Doctor: main hun Dr,Priya, Abhijeet ki doctor Abhijeet ki condition iss waqt bohut hi complicated hai agar wo pehle hi treatment start kar wa lete to itni complications na hoti iss waqt to wo behosh hai hum ne unn ke liye Foreign doctor ko bulwaya hai wok al subah tak a jayen ge phir un ka operation kiya jaye ga uss ke baad hi hum kuch keh sakte hain

Freddy:Abhijeet sir ko kya hua hai.

Priya: blood cancer.

All were very shocked.

Acp: bachne ke chances

Priya: 50 % (after a pause) lekin uss mein se bhi sirf 25% chances hain ke usse hosh ae ga.

Daya: hum….mil…mil sakte hain uss se.

Priya: abhi unn ki condition aisi nahi hai k aap unn se mil saken (after a min) main ab chalti hun mujhe dosre patients ko dekhna hai

Salunkhe: ji thik hai

And she left.

Acp: Salunkhe ye sab

Salunkhe: sab sach hai

Acp: lekin ye...sab hua kab….mera… matlab tu… tujhe ye sab pata kaise chala

Salunkhe: RAjat aur Purvi ko to Abhijeet ne bataya tha aur main ne us ski reports dekh li thin.

A ward boy entered.

Ward boy: sir visiting time khatam ho chukka hai please aap log …

Salunkhe: thik hai

After some time all left. Daya went to the Duo's second house. Tarika went to Abhijeet's house.

**Abhijeet's house:**

Tarika went to Abhijeet's room where she found two diaries on the side table. On 1st diary "Friends" was written and on 2nd "love" was written. She picked the 2nd diary and started reading it. It was 2014's diary. Tears were flowing down from her eyes.

**17****th**** January (ABhijit ka sangharsh)**

"**I was not planning to love u but I am happy because I did"**

**14th February (chudail ka raaz)**

"**The most sincere feelings are the hardest to be expressed by words"**

**17****th**** march (holi dhamaka)**

"**When I first saw u, I fall in love and u smiled because u knew"**

**18****th**** April (Cid giraftaar IV)**

"**Just love, don't fall in love because everything breaks when it falls"**

**23****rd**** may (painting ki chori ka raaz)**

"**Everyone says that u fall in love once, that's not true, because every time I see u, I fall in love all over again"**

**22****nd**** June (raaz 3 bullets ka)**

"**Whenever I see on keyboard, I see that U and I are always together"**

**11****th**** July (jahareley bichoo)**

"**I hate this fact that I make u cry but these tears make me believe that u love me"**

**8****th**** august (raaz gayab biwi ka)**

"**When I m with u, I feel safe from that things that hurts me inside"**

And so on

**AT Duo's 2****nd**** house:  
**Daya reached there. He banged his hand on the table so hardly that it started bleeding. Tears were flowing down from his eyes.

He looked at the papers which were fallen on the ground. he was staring at them with teary eyes.

"**A best friend is someone who sees pain in ur eyes while other believes in ur smile"**

"**Good friends never say BYE they say SEE U SOON"**

"**A best is ur brother that destiny forgot to give u"**

He heard a noise from outside.

Shreya: sir please darwza kholiye

Daya: Shreya tum yahan se chali jao

Shreya: sir please Darwaza khol dijye..Please sir…Abhijeet sir ke liye he sahi …please sir DArwaza khol dijya

Daya opened the door. His eyes were red due to crying and one hand was bleeding. Shreya looked at his hand.

Shreya: sir aap ka haath

Daya just ignored her and went towards the lounge and sat on the sofa. Shreya came inside looked at him. then went to the table and pick the medical box. she came and sit beside him.

Shreya: sir haath idhar kijye

Daya: shreya please go

Shreya: sir please bandage karwa lijye... please

Somehow she started dressing his wound.

Shreya: sir Abhijit sir ne aap ko mana kiya tha na phir aap ne ye kyun kiya

Daya: (with blank expressions) uss ne apne collegue Daya ko mana kiya tha apne bhai ko nahi

Shreya looked at him but he turned his face to other side. she sighed and turned to go.

SHreya: sir main jaa rahi hun lekin please dobara kuch mat kijya ga... agar ABhijeet sir ko pata chale ga to unhe kitna bura lage ga... please sir

And she left the house. when she came out of the house, she messaged Rajat.

" sir main ne Daya sir ki bandage kar di hai agar main yahan thori der aur ruki to unhe aur gussa aye ga agar aur kuch ho to aap mujhe bata dijye ga"

**Next chap: last chap, if it crossed 185 then Abhijit will be Alive otherwise...**

**Sorry guys for late update but my tests then exams had started fom 9th march. so, i m not able to write next chapters. after my exams i will post the chapters. BTW i have something in my pocket for ABhirika fans, will post that in April, after my exams**

**till then bye **

**TAke care and sorry for mistakes**


	8. Happy ending

**This**_** chapter may be medically not right.**_

_**sorry for mistakes**_

**Zindagi? Last chap**

**Naxt day: IN hospital**

Abhijeet was taken to the Icu. All the members of the team were present there.

Acp was sitting on the bench, Salunkhe was trying to console him. Daya was standing in a corner. Tarika was sitting on the other bench. All were praying silently. After about 3 hours, Doctor came out of the ICu with down head and All rushed towards him.

Salunkhe: DR wo Abhijeet wo thik hai na

Dr: wo

Acp: wo kya

.

.

..

**.**

A man was sitting with a diary and an album in his room. He pasted Acp's picture on the diary.

**Diary yeh hain Acp pardhyuman jinhe zyaada tar log Stone hearted kehte hain lekin main jaanta hun ke wo bohut ache hain aur unn ke liye unn ka desh har cheez se barh kar hai aur yahi unn ki sab se bari khubi hai. Waise to ye mere boss hain lekin ye mujhe apne bête ki tarha pyaar karte hain haan kabhi kabhi Acp sir jab kharus waale avatar main ate hain na to bilkul bhi ache nahi lagte iss liye hum unn ki pith peeche unhe RAAVAN keh kar bulate hain**

Then he pasted Daya's picture on it.

**Yeh hai mera chota bhai Daya aik dum sentimental fool lekin yeh jitna bhi bara sentimental fool kyun na ho Mujrim iss se bohut darte hain jaise hi iss ka haath mujrim ke gaal par bajta hai na uss ke daanton se piaono bajne lagta hai. Haath haan haath se yaad aya iss Daya ne apna haath itni zor se darwaze par maara..uff pata nahi ye kab sudhrega…**

In the mean while his phone rung, it was from Daya, he picked it.

Daya: hello Abhijeet tum ne medicine kha li na

Abhi: haan haan kha li

DAya: abhijeet

Abhi: wo main khata hun abhi thori der tak

DAya: dekha mujhe pata tha tum ne nahi khayi tum na

Abhi: Daya ab ye lacture mat shuru kar main ne kaha na khata hun

Daya: acha suno main aaj thora late aon ga to Tarika a rahi hai tumhere pass

Abhi: sach…mera matlab hai k unhe aane ki kya zaroorat hai main thik hun …lekin agar wo a rahi hain to mana mat karna

Daya (smiling) acha thik hai nahi karta mana..lekin wo tum se abhi bhi naraaz hai

Abhi: wo main dekh lung a..bye

Daya: bye

And he cut the call.

Then he opened the next page and pasted his Tarika ji's picture there.

**Ye hain Tarika ji. (blushingly) main inn se bohut pyaar karta hunn lekin kabhi propose hi nahi kar paya lekin pichle ek mahine main jo kuch bhi hua uss ka sirf aik faida hua wo ye k main ne Tarika ji ko"I love u" bol diya…lekin na wo abhi mujh se Naraaz hain…abhi thori der main ayen gi na to baat kar k dekhun ga…waise to ye hamari aaj tak ki dusri larai hai. Pehli uss Sanyog ki waja se hui thi, uss mein main naraaz tha ab Taarika ji narraz hain acha ab aaj ke liye itna hi baaki kal**

After this he closed the diary and smiled. He remembered two days' before incident.

**Two days before:**

DR: wo thik hain ab aap thori der tak unse mil sakte hain

All sighed happily.

Salunkhe: thanks doctor...Thank u very much

Dr: dekhiye aap thanks keh kar humme sharminda mat kijye ye to hamara farz hai

And he left. After half an hour, Nurse came and informed that they can now meet him.

All entered inside and found Abhijeet lying on the bed with closed eyes. Acp ruffled his hairs while softly calling his name.

Acp: Abhi

He slowly opened his eyes

Abhi: s…ir.. …aap…sa..b…..ya…ha..an

He tried to sit but Acp stopped him and helped him.

Acp: kaise ho ab

Abhi: main…th...Thee… k...hun s...ir

Acp smiled lightly

Abhi: i…m….sorry sir

Acp: koi baat nahi Abhijeet tum ne jo kiya sahi tha

Abhi: lekin phir..bhi sir mujhe…ap se uss tara…baat nahi karni…chahiye thi

Acp: umm thik hai lekin ab agar tum ne aik baar bhi aur soory kaha na to main sach main naraaz ho jayun ga

ABhi smiled. Acp noticed that Abhi was again and again looking at Tarika and Daya whom were standing a little away from the bed.

Acp: acha ab hum sab ko chalna chahiye Daya tum yahan ruk jao raat ko Tarika ruk jaye gi

Daya nodded lightly and all left.

For fifteen minutes, there was a strange silence between them then, Abhi stroked a conversation.

Abhi: daya

Daya looked at him

Abhi: naraaz ho?

Daya nodded his head in no and again started looking at the floor

Abhi: to phir yahan a kar baith na

Daya silently went and sat on the stool beside the bed.

Abhi: abhi bhi naraaaz ho?

Daya again nodded his head in no

Abhi: to phir ye kya hai main ne mana kiya than a

He pointed towards his han which was having a bandage.

Daya: tum ne apne collague ko mana kiya tha apne bhai ko nahi

Abhi noticed tears in his eyes. Daya hugged him and started crying. After sometime he separated.

Abhi: Daya kyun ro rahe ho ab main theek hun…aur waise bhi teri jaga koi bhi hota to wo yahi karta

Daya: tum bhi

Abhi looked at him in shocked

Daya: nahi na to phir

After a pause, Abhi replied

Abhi: shayad nahi kyunke mujhe pata hai mera DAya mujhe kabhi hurt nahi karre ga

Daya smiled lightly.

Abhi: waise ye bandage meri bhabhi ne ki na

Daya blushed

Abhi: arre sach main Shreya bhabhi ne ki hai main ne to sirf guess kiya tha

Daya: Shreya ka to pata nahi lekin meri bhabhi iss waqt bohut gusse main hai

Abhi: teri bhabhi?

Daya: arre Tarika...

Abhi: Tarika...lekin wo kyun naraaz hai

Daya: acha g aik to usse bagair kuch bataye Delhi bhej diya aur ab puch rahe ho kyun naraaz hai...wah kya baat hai

Abhi: ab main kya karun

Daya: manao usse aur kya

Abhi: lekin kaise?  
DAya: hummm... jelouwsy

Abhi: kya... jelousy?

DAya: haan jelousy...tum na aik kaam karo uss ke saamne Nurse ke saath flirt karna, wo maan jaye gi

Abhi: wo iss tarha maane gi nahi aur naraaz hogi

Daya: hum ye bhi hai

Abhi: ab

Daya: socho

Abhi: yaar help kar de na

Daya was about to say something, when his phone rung. It was from Acp. He had called him due to a case and said that Tarika will stay with Abhi.

Tarika reached there, Daya left.

Abhi: hello TArika ji

Tarika just ignored him and sat on the couch and started reading a magzine.

Abhi: arre TArika ji aap bore nahi ho rahi

TArika:(without looking at him) nahi

Abhi: lekin main bohut bore ho raha hun

Tarika(showing anger) : to?

in the meanwhile, nurse came with medicines.

Nurse: sir medicines

Abhi took the medicines and the nurse left

Abhi: main sone laga hun

Tarika: ach

Abhi: arre I love u hi keh do

Tarika: I hate u

Abhi: I love u too

Tarika brought Magzine nearer to her face to hide her smile

Abhi: Tarika ji

Tarika: umm

Abhi: aap ne magazine ulti pakri hui hai

Tarika: to…tu...mhe isse …kya? So jao tum.

Abhijeeet smiled and went to sleep because of medicines effect.

**Flashback over:**

Abhijeet got discharged because he insisted Daya to do so.

Tarika came inside And went inside his room with a tray of food.

Abhi: arre Tarika ji aap kab ayi

She did not answer him. She forwarded him a plate of food.

Abhi: tarika ji mujhe ye nahi khana

Tarika: (fake anger) to tumhe kya main Biryani manga kar dun

Abhi: idea bura nahi hai

Tarika: Abhijeet ye khate ho k main Acp sir ko phone karun

Abhi: arre main khata hun na blackmail kyun kar rahi hun

And he ate thet food.

Abhi: aap ne nahi khana?

While she was forwarding her hand in order to give him medicines.

Tarika: nahi main na kha liya tha

Abhi took the medicine. Tarika was about to left the room when Abhi called her.

Abhi: Tarika

Tarika: (turned a little): umm

Abhi:abhi bhi naraaz ho?

Tarika: (with down head): main kis haq se tum se naraaz hun gi

Abhi came near her and stood beside her. He put his one hand on the wall near her right shoulder.

Abhi: tum achi tarha jaanti ho k tumhe kya haq hai... Daya ke baad agar koi hai jis ke bagair main apni life imagine tak nahi kar sakta to wo tum ho

Tarika: issi liye tum ne mujhe kuch nahi bataya tha

Abhi: Main ne Daya ko bataya? nahi na...main ne sirf Purvi ko bataya aur uss ne Rajat ko...Purvi to meri behan...tum

Tarika pinched him lightly.

Tarika: Abhi..

Abhijeet smiled

**After 6 months:**

Forensic lab:

Abhi: Good morning Taarika ji

Tarika: good morning

Vabhav: good morning sir

Abhi: (fake smile) haan haan tumhe bhi gud morning

Daya: waise aaj Salunkhe sir nahi nazar a rahe?

Tarika: haan wo kuch dino ke liye kahin bahar gaye hain kisi kaam se

Abhi:ye to bohut achi baat hai

all looked at him

Abhi: m...mera matlab hai ye to bilkul acha nahi hua...aap par kaam ka kitna pressure barh gaya na

Tarika: humm ye to hai

all tried hard to control their laughter.

Daya: (whispering to Abhi) boss apni khushi ko thora control main rakho

Abhi glared at him and he burst into laughter.

**For the world u may be only one person but**

**For ur family u may be the world. **

** 000 The END 000**


End file.
